


The Visit

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fic!February, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is at Basic when he gets an unexpected visitor.</p><p>3 guesses who...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

"Psst!"

Ian stopped mid-step, raising his head and looking around. Had he imagined that? He slowly started to take another step, when he heard it again louder.

"Psssst!"

Okay, that definitely came from somewhere in the bushes.

Ian left the path he was on that lead back to the barracks and walked over to the treeline and the giant fence surrounding the base, looking for the source of the sound.

"Raymond? Holden? That you guys?" he called into the thick brush, thinking maybe the guys were messing with him. It wasn't dark, but it was late when he'd decided to take a walk after dinner and chores. He walked closer to the fence, straining his eyes to see. "Hello?"

"Would you shut up?" the voice suddenly whispered back, sounding closer.

It sounded familiar. "Wait..."

Before Ian could even fully register what he'd just heard, Mickey Milkovich was stepping out from between the trees and walking right up to the fence in front of him, brushing some dirt and leaves from his clothes.

"Mickey! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Ian asked, eyes going wide with confused panic. His head whipped all around to make sure no one else was watching, then turned back to the older boy.

Mickey rubbed a thumb across his lips and grinned slightly, "Thought I'd come visit." They looked at each other for a minute, before Mickey promptly began climbing up the fence.

"Mickey! What--!" Ian shouted quietly, watching the thug struggle to get past the top coils. "Be careful! Those are--"

"Shit!" Mickey cursed, before dropping the rest of the way to the ground and landing hard on his feet. He'd nicked his forearm on one of the spikes and lost his footing.

"Shit. What the fuck, Mickey?" Ian grabbed him by the arm and helped him up. He was a little surprised he let him, but he was a lot more surprised about the current situation.

Mickey brushed more dirt from his clothes and examined the cut for a second, before turning his attention to the freaked-out redhead in fatigues. He smiled at him, slightly smug at his cool entrance.

"Gallagher," he greeted, stepping closer.

Ian couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't been expecting to find the boy he'd been fucking hiding in the woods outside his basic training camp, and now he was inside and looking at him with a mixture of emotions on his face. He'd been feeling a bit homesick, if he was honest with himself, and not just missing his family if he was really honest with himself. The fact that Mickey had made the effort to be standing before him now in the dark at a military base, wasn't lost on him, although he would never mention it. Mickey ducked his head then, almost as if he'd heard his thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Mick?" Ian asked quietly, concern coating his voice.

Mickey shrugged when he looked back up at him. "Told you," he walked right up to Ian until his back was against a tree and kissed him, "...just visiting." He dove back in, pinning the younger boy with his hips and holding his waist.

Ian let out a gasp and then a moan escaped his mouth at the feeling of Mickey pressed against him. He'd missed this kind of contact. His hands automatically came up to cup his face, as Mickey's tongue prodded at his lips to open them. Ian sighed into the kiss, but tried to clear his head. He pushed the boy away slightly.

"Mick, you're going to get me in trouble," he panted, wanting so badly to lock their mouths together again. Mickey did it for him, and Ian didn't try to stop him.

Mickey sucked Ian's bottom lip until he whined, then let up, chuckling devilishly. "Mh, I hope so," he grinned, and Ian hit his chest before leaning in to peck his lips.

"How the fuck did you find me?"

"Internet," Mickey threw out, uninterested in anything that wasn't his teeth biting lightly at the boy's jaw and scraping to his neck.

Ian rolled his eyes, although they got stuck back there when Mickey opened his mouth and started to suck a hickey at his throat. He was enjoying the feeling before he came to his senses and shoved Mickey away.

"Hey, what the hell?" Mickey asked, slightly angry.

"I can't hide a hickey above where my uniform starts, Mick," Ian answered, rubbing his fingers on the spot to stunt the bruise that no doubt was already forming on his pale skin.

"Oops," Mickey came back in to Ian's space, sliding his thigh between his and pressing an apology to his chin, "...guess I'll have to mark you below it."

Ian's hips jutted against his will, as he grinned at the dark-haired boy.

"Come on."

Ian took Mickey's hand and lead him through the woods, keeping to the fence.

/////////////////////

"Where are we going, Gallagher?" Mickey asked impatiently from behind.

"Shh, we're here," Ian said over his shoulder, as he crouched further down and brought Mickey with him. He stopped outside a door that lead to a small hanger. He took out his knife and jimmied the lock, then pulled Mickey inside and closed it behind them.

"Where are we?" Mickey asked, following the redhead in the semi-lit room until they came to a stop in front of a helicopter.

Ian turned to him and smiled, raising an eyebrow. It didn't take Mickey long to figure it out, and they clambered inside it eagerly, giggling like school girls.

"Is it still the mile-high club in a helicopter?" Mickey laughed, tugging his shirt over his head and unbuckling his pants.

Ian shook his head, "Gotta be off the ground. We just use this to practice knowing all the parts and stuff."

"Damn, you're a freak!"

Ian grinned, as he started to undo his uniform, but Mickey stopped him.

"Leave it on," he said lowly, looking him up and down with lust in his eyes.

"Now who's the freak?" Ian brought a fully-naked Mickey towards him and kissed him hard, licking at his lips until he let him in. Mickey moaned and shivered a little. It wasn't exactly warm in there. Ian pulled him closer, snaking his hands down his back and cupping his ass. "Fuck, I want you!" he groaned against Mickey's collarbone.

Mickey laughed breathlessly then sank down to his knees. His hands went to Ian's belt and unbuckled it, then he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He chuckled at what he saw underneath.

“The army does boxers, too?” He looked up at Ian, raising an eyebrow.

“You like?” Ian grinned down at him, massaging his shoulders.

Mickey cocked his head, admiring them and the obvious bulge, then nodded. “Steal me some.” He pulled them down and off, and Ian's dick sprang up and slapped against his stomach.

Ian's laugh was cut off by the moan that escaped his throat at the feel of Mickey kissing his inner thighs. His hands ran up his neck and into his hair, appreciating his hot breath on his skin. “You got it,” he breathed.

Mickey smiled, as he finally wrapped his lips around the head of Ian's dick and sucked lightly. He circled his tongue around it a few times then pulled off with a pop. Ian's hips jerked forward and he whined at the loss. Mickey loved teasing him, but he got over it quick when his own eagerness got the best of him. He licked up and down his shaft, then opened his mouth wide and took him down as far as he could.

“Oh shit! Fuck...Mickey,” Ian's head fell back and his eyes closed, as the older boy began bobbing his head. Mickey's fingers were pressed into his waist hard, as he involuntarily rocked forward. He wanted to go deeper, wanted to feel the hot wet heat surround him. He loved when Mickey gave him head because it was rare. As much as he liked it, though, he'd rather have him on his knees and face down...or any other way as long as he was inside him. And he wanted that so badly right now.

Mickey hummed around Ian's long cock and sucked hard until he was panting and practically fucking his mouth. Judging by the sounds he was making and the way he was pulling on his hair, he was definitely ready to move on. Mickey relaxed his throat and took him all the way down to the base, burying his nose in his soft red pubes and swallowing until his eyes were watering and he had to pull back. Ian fell from his mouth dripping with saliva and precum. Mickey looked up at him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ian licked his lips at the sight of Mickey's swollen ones. He had to have them. He pulled him up and sucked them into his mouth, tasting himself on Mickey's tongue when he opened up. They kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore. “Turn around,” Ian growled, taking him by the shoulders and pushing him until he was leaning over on the console. He threw his jacket off and promptly bent down and spread Mickey's ass cheeks, licking a stripe up from his sack to his tail bone.

“Mmmh,” Mickey moaned, pushing his ass back and spreading his legs more. He couldn't help but start whimpering and writhing, as Ian licked and sucked his sensitive hole until it was soaking wet. He felt two fingers breech his ring and whined impatiently. “C'mon and fuck me, Gallagher.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Ian laughed lustily. He gave Mickey's right cheek a smack, smiling at the surprised noise and spasm he got from the other boy. He spit in his hand and slicked himself up, then spit on Mickey's hole.

“I had lube, you know,” Mickey said over his shoulder, slightly amused.

Ian just looked at him, then pressed himself into his entrance, holding him down when he arched from the burn. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either. Ian liked to savor the first slide, but could never wait to get to the second and third and.... Now he was fucking into Mickey hard and fast, gripping his hips and pulling him back onto his dick with every thrust. The sound of their sweaty skin slapping together was loud with it being such close quarters. They were both breathing hard and groaing from the waves of pleasure hitting them. Ian leaned down and bit at the back of Mickey's neck, making him clench around him and cry out. If anyone were to decide they absolutely needed to check on this particular helicopter in this specific hanger, they were going to get quite a surprise.

Ian suddenly pulled out and turned Mickey over, shoving him up until he was laying on top of buttons and dials, then sinking back into him. He lifted his leg up on his shoulder and rocked his hips into him.

“Oh fuck yeah, right there! Fuck! Don't stop!” Mickey rambled breathlessly, as Ian's dick hit that spot inside him that made his toes curl and his insides buzz. Even though there were all kinds of knobs and switches pressing into his back, he didn't give two fucks. His dick was leaking and he wanted so badly to get some friction on it. “Jerk me.”

Ian smiled smugly, grasping Mickey's dick and pumping fast. “You want me to make you come?”

Mickey nodded frantically, barely able to make a coherent sentence. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were rolled back. The leg wrapped around Ian's waist trembled as it pulled him in harder and deeper. “Make me fucking come,” he gasped out, pulling Ian down until their lips crashed together.

Ian flicked his wrist and thrusts a few more times, and Mickey was shooting all over his hand and his chest.

“Uhh...uhhh, mmh! Fuck yeah! Oh God....so fucking good.” Mickey's body shook with the force of his orgasm and Ian still pounding into him chasing after his. Ian lifted him off the console and wrapped his legs around his waist, still fucking into him. Mickey held on to some handles on the ceiling of the helicopter and impaled himself on his dick until he felt hot spurts of cum inside him.

“Ugh! Shit!” Ian collapsed in the seat, bringing Mickey with him to ride out the rest of his release. Mickey ground himself on his lap, milking him with his ass until he could feel it leaking out of him.

“Damn, Gallagher, I should visit more often,” Mickey joked easily, as he lifted himself off of Ian's flaccid cock. He leaned in and kissed him quick.

“Guess I needed that more than I thought,” Ian kissed him back longer, pulling him in by his neck.

“You ain't gettin' none here?” Mickey wished he could control that part of his voice that always betrayed when he genuinely wanted to know something, instead of the usual indifferent attitude he played up. He looked down between them to avoid Ian's eyes, but somehow that made it seem worse.

“No, Mick,” Ian said simply, knowing exactly what the other boy had been asking. Mickey just nodded and shrugged, but ended up pressing their foreheads together briefly as a silent “keep it that way”.

“C'mon. We've been in here a while, let's not push our luck,” Ian said, lifting Mickey off of him and reaching for his pants.

“Yeah, okay.” Mickey pulled his clothes back on and watched Ian straighten his uniform.

They heard a noise that sounded like a door and both froze, listening for footsteps.

“Shit! Someone's probably looking for me. Come on,” Ian whispered, grabbing Mickey's hand and pulling him out of the helicopter after one quick look around.

Somehow their hands seemed to stay glued together as they narrowly escaped and fled back into the woods the way they came.

///////////////////////////

By the time they reached back where all this had started, they were laughing and trying to catch their breath from running. They stumbled over and clung to each other, faces screwed up and trying to cover the other's mouth. Finally Ian pushed Mickey against a tree and covered his mouth with his own, swallowing his laughter. Their lips moved together frantically at first, but then they slowed as their hearts weren't pounding so fast.

Mickey sighed as they let go. His head found the middle of Ian's chest of its own accord, but he wasn't going to move it. Ian pressed a kiss to the top of his head sending a shiver down his spine, and he wondered why he didn't do this type of shit more often. It felt good.

He wrapped his arms tighter around the redhead and looked up at him, catching his green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, not really needing or wanting to say anything for the sake of the moment. They didn't normally do this, didn't act like this.

"I gotta get back before they think I was abducted by aliens," Ian said quietly, smiling to himself as he held on to the shorter boy's waist.

Mickey scoffed, "Can't be abducted by your own kind."

Ian laughed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's why the sex is out of this world," he said cockily.

Mickey closed his eyes a moment from second-hand embarrassment and pushed the kid away, shaking his head.

"Alright, time to go."

"What? It was a joke, Mick!" Ian laughed, following Mickey towards the fence.

Mickey stopped and turned, suddenly grabbing Ian by the face and kissing him hard and passionately.

Ian made a small sound as they collided, but held on tight to Mickey and closed his eyes to the feel of everything from the evening culminating in that moment.

They came apart with a smack, passing the same air between their ghosting lips. Mickey stroked the sides of Ian's face with his thumbs, and leaned into Ian's fingers caressing through his hair.

"I'll have those boxers for you next time you just visit," Ian teased.

Mickey dropped his hands and leaned away, biting his lip to hold back from making another sudden really gay move.

He cocked his head and looked Ian in the eye. "Who said there's gonna be a next time?" he couldn't help but grin at how fast the kid didn't take him seriously.

"There's a tank around here somewhere," Ian said nonchalantly, smiling wide.

Mickey nodded, "Sir, yes sir. Now gimme a boost, Gallagher."

Ian snorted then proceeded to help Mickey up the fence he had no problem getting up before, by holding his ass til he climbed out of reach.

When Mickey landed on the other side, he did a mock salute which Ian returned way too seriously, then turned to trek back through the woods.

Ian watched him a moment, but couldn't see him disappear, so he turned and started to walk back to the path.

"Psst!"

Ian stopped and turned immediately, heading back to the fence where Mickey was standing with his fingers curled in the bars. He stopped right in front of him.

"What?"

Mickey ducked his head a moment, staying quiet.

Ian reached up hesitantly and touched his fingers to the other boy's.

Mickey looked at their hands touching then back to Ian, where they seemed to have an unspoken understanding.

They leaned in until their lips met softly between the fence for a brief moment, then pulled apart.

They took one last look at each other, Ian smiling too big and Mickey rolling his eyes to hide his own, then went their separate ways.


End file.
